To Love Ru: Black Mist
by tobias.heissing
Summary: What happens when a mercenary is sent to bring the princesses back home? Will Rito be torn apart from the girls he loves?
1. Black Mist

"So this is earth... let´s see whether I´ll keep Gid in check or just let him destroy earth." A boy clad in a black trench coat and with his head covered by a black hood mumbles as he steps out of a small space ship, apparently it was only made for a one-way trip as it broke upon landing.

"I guess I´ll find a contact first, Lunatique or Mikado... or maybe it would be better to observe the princesses directly? So many questions, not enough time, better get to work." The boy continues to mumble while his body slowly fades into the darkness.

"I guess I ended up at Mikado´s home." The boy mumbles as he stops in front of a door leading down into a basement, the door is marked with a symbol indicating it as a clinic.

He walks up to the door and knocks on it, the door is opened only moments later by a young girl with long dark blue hair and dark-blue eyes.

"Welcome to Dr. Mikado´s clinic." She says with a smile and invites the boy inside.

The boy quickly enters and sits down in a chair placed in the corner of the room.

A while later the girl reappears in the room with a tray holding a cup of tea and a small plate with snacks.

"Would you like to have some?" The girl asks as she walks up to the boy.

"...Name?" The boy finally asks a while after the girl sopped in front of him.

"Hmm, did you say something?" The girl asks him while tilting her head to the side.

"Name." The boy asks again, though louder than the first time.

"Oh right, my name is Oshizu Murasame, I work as Dr. Mikado´s assistant." The girl introduces herself.

"I see." The boy mumbles to himself before he takes the cup of tea from the tray Oshizu is still holding.

He takes a small sip from it before he nods his head and continues to drink the tea, though he never takes his hood off.

A while later, after the boy finished the third cup of tea, Mikado steps out from her treatment room and sees a patient off before she turns to the waiting room where she spots Oshizu talking to a figure hidden in the shadows of the corner.

"Oshizu can you send the next patient please." Mikado says as she walks back into the treatment room.

A few seconds later Oshizu enters the room followed by the hooded boy, at the time Mikado sits with her back turn to the door.

"Alright, so what kind of problem do you have?" Mikado asks while she continues to take notes with her back turned to the boy.

"I need some accommodation." The boy answers void of any emotion, however Mikado immediately spins around in her chair and stares at him.

"What are YOU doing here?" She asks him angrily, her face covered in a look of hatred.

"Dr. Mikado you know him?" Oshizu asks her in surprise.

"KNOW him? That guy is famous. Black Mist, he is one of the top mercenaries in this universe known to have never failed a mission." Mikado shouts the words in shock.

"Not that good. Only doing what I´m told." The boy mumbles clinically, but Mikado just continues to glare at him with suspicion.

"I´ll leave. Thanks for the tea it tasted... warm." The boy excuses himself with a mumble and leaves the room, on his way out of the clinic he passes a blonde woman with green eyes.

"Lunatique." The boy mumbles before he disappears down the street.

"Did anything happen while I was gone?" Tearju asks Mikado after she walks into the treatment room.

"No, nothing interesting happened." Mikado answers her calmly.

"So since we´re finished for today how about we go out to eat something?" She offers immediately afterward.

"That sounds good, I was just getting hungry." Tearju instantly agrees.

"Yeah, that´s fine." Oshizu answers absentmindedly still thinking about Mikado´s reaction to the boy.

After cleaning the treatment room the three females leave the clinic and continue to walk until they reach a very shady part of the town.

"Um, Dr. Mikado, are you sure that nothing will happen to us while we´re here?" Oshizu asks Mikado as she clings to her arm.

"Yes, we´ll be fine." Mikado assures her.

"Are you sure?" Tearju now asks her while clinging to Mikado´s other arm.

"Yes I am sure." Mikado assures her as well.

Suddenly they hear an eery sound from a deserted alley a few steps away from them.

"What was that?" Tearju suddenly cries while trembling fearfully.

"That alley is known as a shortcut back to the residential area, but a lot of shady figures gather in there. We´ll be fine if we stay out of there." Mikado answers her.

Just when the group is about to pass by the alley Oshizu looks inside and spots a young girl with brown hair that is surrounded by a number of huge, deformed beings.

"Dr. Mikado there´s someone inside there, we need to help her." Oshizu quickly tells her and dashes into the alley.

"No, stop don´t go in there!" Mikado yells after her, but at the same time she notices Tearju enter the alley as well.

"Get out of there!" Mikado yells at them and runs into the alley as well.

"Hey you leave that girl alone!" Tearju yells at the giants, but immediately another group of them appears and blocks the way where the women just came from.

Suddenly the small girl steps forward and looks at the three before she shakes her head and points at them, as she does the giants move closer to them, their faces showing disgusting grins.

"Stop." A voice suddenly enters the alley but it is immediately drowned out by the wind.

"Stop." Again the voice appears, but it is once again drowned out by a giant´s growl.

"Stop." The voice says a third time, still in the same volume, but even if the giants noticed the voice they just decided to ignore it.

"Stop NOW." The voice appears again, and even though the words were said the same way they were before they carried a lot more power, yet the giants still ignore it.

"STOP." the voice repeats itself again, this time completely void of any emotion yet the giants turn to look at the source of the voice, but upon finding nothing they turn back to their targets.

Suddenly a hooded figure walks into the alley and stop directly in front of the giants.

"I told you to stop didn´t I." The figure asks calmly, however the anger contained in the words could be felt clearly and this time some of the giants turn to look at the figure, yet most of them still continue to advance on the three women they caught.

Then just as one of the giants was about to extend its hand to the women a large explosion of power happened, with the hooded figure at its center. The hood of the figure was now gone showing the boys blood-red eyes and silver hair to the world. The trench coat he was wearing is now being blown back like a cape by an invisible power and exposes the figure´s black woolen pants and a skin-tight long-sleeved black shirt hugging the figure´s body, there´s also a long scaled tail sprouting from his back.

"It´s the boy from before!" Oshizu suddenly shouts just as all of the giants focus on the boy and even the small girl from before interestedly watches him from the back of the alley.

"Leave now, if you do I will not harm you." The boy says with a voice completely different from before, instead of a quiet and calm tone his voice booms with a power and authority that would leave an average opponent paralyzed in fear, however the giants are not average opponents, they are way more stupid, so they decide to attack the boy.

As the first giant approaches the boy just sidesteps the punch thrown at him and lands a punch to the giant´s side, breaking a few ribs with the force.

The next giant tries to kick him, but the boy jumps over the giant´s leg and lands on the giant´s elbow, from there he kicks the giant´s head and knocks it out.

Suddenly two more giant´s appear behind the boy and try to punch him, but the boy disappears in a trail of black mist and reappears behind the enemy ranks; directly in front of the small girl.

"Call your toys back." The boy orders the girl with a voice full of authority.

"Y-yes." The girl stutters and with a wave of her hand the giants disappear into thin air.

"Now get out of here and don´t ever return." He tells her with the same voice as before and the girl immediately turns tail and flees into the darkness.

"Black Mist, is that really you?" Tearju suddenly asks the boy with a slightly shaky voice.

"Yes, I have been ordered to come here." The boy says in a soft voice while he turns around and his hair returns to a dark-blonde almost black color and his eyes turn a piercing blue, his coat also drops down again, only the hood does not return.

"Tearju-sensei, you know him as well?" Oshizu asks her in confusion.

"Yes, his name is Arikarion, though the others called him Black Mist, I requested his assistance when I fled from the dark organization´s headquarter after they held me prisoner in there. If it weren´t for him and his abilities I would have never managed to even leave the room." Tearju explains.

"You make it sound like I´m a kind of monster." Arikarion suddenly says with a mock-pout.

"I didn´t say that, did I?" Tearju asks him with a smile and cocks her head to the side.

"You certainly didn´t." He answers her with a smile before his face turns serious again and he turns to Mikado.

"I´m no different from other beings. I travel to find a place where I belong and I fight to protect myself and those dear to me, that´s the way I was raised and that´s the way I am. I have the power to change something, so I should use it to change things for the better, that´s what I believe."

"Even if you say that, it doesn´t change the fact that you work for everyone as long as they hire you." Mikado shrugs him off and turns around before she leaves the alley.

"Neither does it excuse that mistake." He mumbles in a low voice.

"Is that really true?" Tearju asks him carefully.

"Yes, I do. If someone can give me a reason why I should work with them then I do it." Arikarion answers her bluntly.

"Why?" She asks him in a gentle voice.

"It´s just the way I live." He answers her coldly.

"But you won´t continue doing it right?" Oshizu asks him with a smile on her face.

"I can´t promise that."

"So in the end you turn out to be something like a good guy after all." Mikado suddenly says.

"I´m not a good guy at all, nor am I one of the bad ones." Arikarion answers her cryptically.

"Well I guess you´re more open than Yami." Mikado suddenly tells him with a smile.

"Yami? Who´s that?"

"Golden Darkness. The princess of Deviluke gave her that name, she´s been using it ever since."

"Yami, huh? But why is she using a name given to her by the princess of Deviluke? Didn´t you give her a name Tearju?" Arikarion suddenly asks in confusion.

"I did. I called her Eve, but she stopped using it. Maybe it´s because of her past, she´s also avoiding me as much as she can." Tearju explains to him.

"Eve, yeah I remember that name. You spoke about her a lot. I was quiet envious of her you know, because you kept paying attention to her like a family would." Arikarion says nostalgically.

"I was a small kid at the time don´t look at me like that." He suddenly adds dryly after noticing the weird stares he received of the women.

"So how much older than Yami are you?" Oshizu asks him.

"How many days is a year on earth?"

"365 days is a year and every fourth year it´s 366 days." Oshizu explains to him.

"So 365 days and six hours, that would make me... eighteen years old and two years older than her, so Yami would be sixteen, I guess." Arikarion answers after some calculations.

"Wait, Yami is only sixteen? I would have thought she was older, she acts more mature." Oshizu says in shock.

"I guess you would be forced to grow up fast if you´re alone in the universe and an assassin as well." Mikado ponders.

"Then what kind of ability do you have? Is it something incredible like Yami´s transform ability?" Oshizu asks him.

"It´s not like I have any outstanding abilities like that, I´m fast and I know how to use weapons." Arikarion answers calmly

"Alright, that´s enough of that. How about we get out of here now. We did come here to eat, Black Mist can join us, he did save us after all." Mikado suddenly says and leaves the alley.

"You heard her, let´s go." Oshizu suddenly says as she perks up and pulls Arikarion by the arm, Tearju follows them with a smile on her face.

A few minutes later they enter a small ramen shop.

"So this is a place where you eat here on earth, it´s small but it looks comfortable." Arikarion comments after they sat down.

"This is a small shop after all, but the food here is great." Mikado tells him.

"Then what kind of food do they serve here?"

"You´ve never been to a ramen shop?" Oshizu asks him.

"This is the first time I´ll eat food from earth." Arikarion answers her with a grin.

"Then you should try the special ramen deluxe, there´s everything inside that can somehow be put into a pot of ramen." Mikado tells him excitedly.

"Um, I think I´d prefer to go with something normal. So what would be normal?"

"I guess ramen with pork in it would be pretty normal." Tearju suggests uncertainly.

"Ramen with pork? That sounds kinda interesting." Arikarion mumbles when a waitress walks up to their table.

"Good afternoon, are you ready to order?" She asks while handling a notepad and pen in her hands.

"Yes, I´d like a ramen with pork please." Arikarion orders first.

"I´ll have a vegetable ramen." Tearju orders next.

"I´ll also have a vegetable ramen." Oshizu orders.

Finally Mikado looks at the waitress with a big grin "Special ramen deluxe."

"Alright, your food will be done in a short while. Is there anything you want to drink while you wait?" The waitress asks with a smile.

"I´ll have a beer." Mikado answers immediately.

"Water for me." Tearju orders next.

"I´d like a coke please." Oshizu says politely.

"Yes, I´ll have one of these coke, as well." Arikarion answers her with a smile.

"Okay, I´ll be back in a moment." The waitress says politely and walks over to the counter before she hands the orders to the chef.

"So what is this coke you ordered?" Arikarion asks Oshizu.

"It´s a drink from earth, it´s pretty good." Oshizu answers him cheerfully.

"Hmm, alright." He says with a shrug of his shoulders just as the waitress returns with their drinks.

"Here you go." She says while she places the drinks on the table before she leaves again.

"So this is coke." Arikarion mumbles as he inspects the brown liquid in his glass.

"So why did you decide to order coke if you don´t even know what it is?" Mikado suddenly asks him.

"It sounded kinda interesting." He answers her indifferently.

"I see."

After that exchange Arikarion grabs his glass and takes a sip.

"Mm, this is great." He says with wide eyes.

"Well I guess coke is pretty tasty, but I don´t think it´s that great." Oshizu comments as she watches Arikarion.

"No, compared to the stuff I drank while I was in space this is just delicious, especially the sweetness." Arikarion tells her excitedly.

"Here is your ramen." The waitress suddenly says from next to their table and places four bowls of ramen on the table.

"I put in some extra pork for you." She suddenly whispers to Arikarion and winks at him with a smile before she leaves again.

"Is there any meaning to that?" Arikarion asks the three females with a confused look.

"He did look as if he had more emotions than Yami, but I guess he was just acting the part." Mikado mutters with a grumble before she looks at Arikarion.

"Here on earth it´s called `flirting´ it means that she has taken a liking to you and wants your attention." She explains.

"Then why would she give me food? It would be more conclusive if she were to tell me that she wants my attention." Arikarion asks still in confusion.

"Humans aren´t that direct about what they want, instead they drop hints you have to decipher."

"So it´s a kind of test? That would mean I lost, correct?"

"It doesn´t work like that. How about you get yourself some books from the library and read up on it." Mikado finally finishes their discussion and starts eating her ramen.

Arikarion also starts on his ramen, after tasting the first mouthful his eyes widen.

"Wow, this is delicious. Does everything here on earth taste this good?"

"Well I guess it depends on your personal taste and on the skill of the one who cooked it." Tearju answers him.

"That must mean that the person who made this has an incredible skill. I guess you can´t underestimate a race just because it lives on a backwater planet." Arikarion mutters while he continues eating his ramen.

About five minutes later he has already finished it as well as a second coke he ordered.

"Don´t worry about the money, I will pay for my own share." Arikarion suddenly says.

"Oh you have yen with you?" Mikado asks in surprise.

"Yen? They don´t accept Galactic Credits?"

"No. You can´t pay with Galactic Credits on earth."

"Could you change my credits for yen? I´ll probably need quite a lot in the next few days." Arikarion asks Mikado.

"I guess, but only because Tearju trust you not to do anything stupid." Mikado agrees with a sigh.

"Thank you very much, you can keep some of the credits as a fee if you want."

"So aside from food and money, do you have a place to stay?" Tearju asks him.

"No, not yet. My spaceship was destroyed when I entered this planet and I have yet to find an accommodation." He answers her.

"Then-" "No, he won´t stay at my clinic." Tearju starts, but Mikado cuts her off before she even gets to finish her offer.

"Then how about Yuuki Rito´s house?" Oshizu suddenly offers.

"Well I guess we could try asking him." Mikado agrees and the group leaves the shop after paying.

"So if you follow this map you´ll find Yuuki Rito´s house. If you explain your situation he might let you stay until you find a place for yourself." Tearju explains to Arikarion as she hands him a piece of paper with a map drawn on it.

"Thank you for your help. I will make sure to repay you." Arikarion says with a final wave and leaves in the direction the map shows.

Half an hour later he arrives in front of a house matching the description on the map.


	2. The Mission

"This should be it." He says and knocks on the front door, moments later the door is opened by a small toddler with long green hair and a flower on her head.

"Good afternoon, I would like to speak to Yuuki Rito." Arikarion explains to the toddler, she tilts her head in confusion before breaking out in a grin and yells "Mao!".

"Oh, so he´s not at home right now. Do you know when he´ll be back?" He asks her.

"Mao." She answers this time somewhat sadly.

"You don´t know huh? I guess I´ll come back another time." Arikarion says and turns to leave but the toddler grabs his leg.

"Mao! Mao Mao."

"Are you sure that it´s alright for me to wait inside? We don´t know when Yuuki-san will be back." He asks her.

"Mao!"The girl yells with a grin and pulls Arikarion into the house where she leads him into the living room.

They continue talking for a while until another girl with long brown hair and golden eyes comes down the stairs leading to the second floor of the house.

"Rito, are you back already?" She asks from the hallway.

"Sorry, I´m not Yuuki Rito." Arikarion answers as he gets up from the couch.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our house!" The girl suddenly yells at Arikarion and grabs a broom to defend herself.

"Celine-chan offered for me to wait here for Yuuki Rito. I´m sorry for not announcing my visit." He tells her when suddenly Celine grabs a small device out of his hand and runs over to the other girl.

"Don´t worry, it only shows pictures." Arikarion says after seeing the girl´s uncertain look as Celine holds the device for her to grab.

"And what would you do with something like this?" The girl asks as she takes the device from Celine.

"Celine and I were looking at pictures I made during my travels. She was especially interested in pictures of different plants I met, she is a plant herself after all." He answers her.

"So you can understand what Celine says?" The girl suddenly asks.

"Yes, I can understand any form of language there is." Arikarion answers confidently.

"I guess that means you´re an alien?"

"From an earthling´s point of view that would be correct. I come here on orders from the king of Deviluke." He explains with a smirk.

"Well I guess you can wait here for Rito to come back, but I don´t know how long it will take and I wanted to get the cleaning and laundry done while all of them are gone." The girl finally says before she returns the device to Arikarion.

"Then maybe I can help out a little? I came here without informing you and I´m going to wait here for quite a while, so the least I can do to make it up is to help you out." Arikarion says seriously and already got up from the couch.

"But you´re a guest, I couldn´t make you do our chores." The girl resists.

"It´s not like I have anything else to do while I wait." He counters with a smile and watches as the girl´s shoulders drop in defeat.

"Alright, how about you start cleaning the living room while I get the laundry done?" The girl offers.

"Alright. By the way what´s your name? I´m Arikarion." He asks as he moves over to a pile of magazines on the ground.

"My name is Mikan, Yuuki Mikan. I´m Rito´s younger sister." Mikan introduces herself before she disappears up the stairs.

When she comes back down, the living room is sparkling and Arikarion is moving around in the kitchen.

"How did you do this?" Mikan asks him in shock as she checks the living room.

"Sorry I was done cleaning the living room so I started on the kitchen, Celine told me where to put the kitchen utensils you used." Arikarion answers her as he turns around.

However Mikan continues to stare at the place where Arikarion just stood as there is a scaled tail that skillfully continues to wash the dishes piled up next to the sink.

"Well doing something like this is simple." Arikarion explains to her with a smile.

"This is really helpful, what else can you do with that tail of yours?" Mikan asks him with an excited smile.

"I guess you are used to seeing aliens." He says with a smile.

"I can use this tail almost as well as my own hands, I can actually split it into up to three tails as well."

"Wow, that´s like having additional arms. Just imagine what I could do with them." Mikan mumbles lost in her fantasies.

"I guess it is pretty helpful." Arikarion agrees with her.

"I already cleaned the bathroom while I was upstairs, so can you clean Rito´s room while I clean the hallway? Lala and her sisters clean the attic themselves and I can take care of my room as well so we´re done once we´ve finished those two rooms." Mikan says after a while.

"Alright, which room is Yuuki Rito´s?"

"The room to the left of the stairs."

"Alright." Arikarion says and walks up the stairs.

Once he enters the room he finds a tidy room except for a large amount of trash filling three trash bins in the corner of the room.

"Well I guess I´ll just take care of the trash and clean the dust around here." Arikarion mumbles and uses his tail to take care of the dust around the room while he walks over to the trash bins.

"This room really is small." Arikarion mumbles and steps out of the room, trash bags in hand.

When he moves down the stairs Mikan suddenly looks up at him with wide eyes.

"The stairs are still wet." She quickly tells Arikarion yet as she spots him her eyes widen even more.

"I thought they might be so I didn´t want to step on them." He calmly answers her and flies down the stairs with two demon wings sprouting from his back.

"This is the first time someone thought about it. The others usually just run down the stairs while I´m cleaning." Mikan says with tears of happiness flowing down her cheeks.

"Is it really that surprising?" Arikarion asks her in confusion.

"Yes, this is the first time I managed to actually finish cleaning the whole house." Mikan tells him excitedly.

"Really? And I thought you would be surprised about the wings." Arikarion asks her uncertain of the thought.

"Yes. Just imagine if you would stay here, our house would always be clean. And I know of a lot of aliens that have wings or can fly." Mikan daydreams before she suddenly snaps back to reality.

"Sorry, it´s not like I´ll force you to move in or anything."

"Well about that, I´m actually here to ask Yuuki Rito whether I could stay here for a while. Tearju Lunatique introduced me to this place. Ah, it´s not like it´s permanently just until I find a place for myself." Arikarion answers her.

"No, you can stay here as long as you want, you only have to help me keep this house clean." Mikan offers him with pleading eyes.

"There is one condition though... Is there a skilled cook in this house?" Arikarion suddenly asks her.

"Um, I guess I can cook a little, but why do you ask?" Mikan asks him in confusion.

"Tearju told me that earth food only tastes when the person who made it is skilled and I want to taste the best dishes this planet has to offer." Arikarion explains.

"So you´re saying that you´re interested in earth food?" Mikan concludes.

"Yes. And I would like to learn to prepare it as well." Arikarion answers her confidently.

"Well, I guess I can teach you a little." Mikan mutters as she watches Arikarions excited face.

"Then I would be glad to stay at this place. You don´t have to mind me I can prepare a room for myself and I will repay you for the food you serve me." Arikarion tells her.

"Even if you say that, we have no unused rooms right now so..." Mikan starts before she trails off.

"Is that so. In that case I will search for another place for myself." He tells her and turns to leave the house, but just as he does the front door opens and a boy about his age with spiky orange hair and brown hairs stares at him.

"Rito, what´s wrong why aren´t you going in?" A girl with long pink hair and green eyes asks the boy as she shoves her way past him.

"Ah, Princess Lala Satalin Deviluke it is nice to meet you. I was sent here on orders of your father King Gid Lucione Deviluke." Arikarion says with a smile as he spots the girl.

"Hmm, my father sent you?" Lala asks him as she tilts her head curiously.

At the same time Arikarion spots two younger girls trying to sneak away, both of them have purple eyes and pink hair, though one of them wears twintails while the other one wears her hair open.

"I guess that would make the two of you Princess Nana Aster Deviluke and Princess Momo Velia Deviluke, correct?" Arikarion asks calmly while suddenly appearing in front of the two girls.

"Nana run for it!" Momo immediately yells and sprouts two wings from her back that she uses to fly away, Nana does the same however before they manage to even get out of sight Arikarion appears in front of them, his wings flapping from time to time as he hovers in front of the two girls.

"Please stay with us for a while longer. I believe you misunderstand the reason why I was sent here." He tells them with a grin.

"You´re here to take us back to Deviluke right?" Nana immediately accuses him with a defiant look.

"As I said you are misunderstanding my visit here. How about we discuss the matter inside?" Arikarion says with a smile and motions for the girls to return to the house.

About five minutes later the group sits on the couch in the living room with Arikarion standing in front of them.

"So let´s start over from the beginning. My name is Arikarion and I was sent here by King Gid Lucione Deviluke. My mission is as follows: If one of the princesses wishes to return to Deviluke I am to escort her back to the planet. So it is up to you whether you return or stay here."

"What? Father actually gave us a choice to stay here?" Momo asks in surprise.

"No. I am to escort you back to Deviluke. The thing is I got no information about whether I should force you to go back nor was I given a time limit. So in simple terms I don´t have a mission as long as none of you decides to return to Deviluke." Arikarion tells her with a grin.

"You are reading an awful lot into the situation."

"I´m simply doing what I was told, the way I execute it right now is chosen after analyzing the situation."

"So you would really play a trick like that on the King of this galaxy?" Nana asks him suspiciously.

"It´s not a trick, it´s simply reading into his words." He answers, his grin growing even wider.

"But what about you? If you´re saying it like that it would mean that you can´t leave this place unless one of us would return to Deviluke." Momo asks him.

"Correct. Well I wanted to settle down at some point anyway, so might as well do it now. For the time being I will join up with your guards and become your bodyguard." He answers her.

"I guess we should call Zastin then." Lala speaks up for the first time.

"Big sister are you really sure that you want to hire someone like him as our bodyguard? We don´t even know him." Nana complains.

"He said that your father hired him to escort us from here to Deviluke so he´s probably quite strong. He also managed to catch both of you before you managed to start escaping." Rito concludes.

"That was just a fluke." Nana mumbles with a huff.

"Than how about I prove my skills to you? State the challenge." Arikarion suggests.

"Heh, alright. I´ll have you fight one of my animal friends." Nana states smugly and moves to the backyard with the others in tow.

"Come, Gi-chan the giant boar." She says and summons a huge boar from her D-Dial.

"So he is my opponent? He looks quite strong." Arikarion comments as he calmly watches the giant boar.

"Gi-chan get him!" Nana orders and the boar rushes towards Arikarion.

"So, how about you stop?... Even if you´re Nana´s friend if you fight like this you might damage the house." Arikarion starts talking while he evades the boar´s attacks.

Suddenly Arikarion jumps over the boar and lands behind it, the boar immediately turns around and charges him but he jumps to the side to evade once more, however just as he turns to look at the boar he notices that it is about to run into Nana and can´t stop.

He quickly runs over to intercept the boar and reaches it just a moment before it crashes with Nana, he grabs the boar on its fangs and lifts it into the air before he slams it down to the ground.

"What were you saying about being careful?" He asks the boar angrily just before it closes its eyes.

"He´s just unconscious, but he does have quite a temper doesn´t he?" He also adds as he turns to Nana.

"How did you manage to stop him? Even I can´t stop Gi-chan once he starts running." Nana asks her eyes wide in shock.

"I´m a Gilara, one of the stronger ones to be exact, but he wasn´t serious. You´re not the only one who can talk to animals after all." Arikarion says with a grin.

"No wonder." Momo mutters next to Rito.

"What do you mean?" Rito asks her as he overhears her.

"Gilara are the only race that can stand up to a Devilukean´s strength. Both sides are pretty much tied when it comes to fighting power, but the Gilara are faster by nature and the have their own wings so they´re more agile as well, father had a lot of trouble when he tried to conquer their planet. In the end he and the Gilarean king decided to form an alliance instead." Momo explains.

"So he´s stronger than a Devilukean?" Mikan asks.

"Well, Gilara in general are weaker than Devilukeans, but there are strong Gilara that can match up to an average Devilukean´s strength. The thing that makes them hard to fight is their speed and to fact that they have wings." Momo answers.

"So wouldn´t that make him a good bodyguard then?" Rito asks.

"Yep, that´s why we´ll ask Zastin to have him help out." Lala suddenly throws in and grabs her D-Dial to call Zastin.


End file.
